guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Army (Luxon)
right|250px|thumb|Click to enlarge map Overview Summary #Find and enlist four recruits into the Luxon army. 4...0 recruits remaining. #Escort the recruits back to Recruiter Lysandra. #See Recruiter Lysandra for your reward. Obtained from :Recruiter Lysandra in Maishang Hills Requirements :None Reward :*2,000 XP :*400 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold Dialogue :"Of late, the number of new recruits has declined. With tensions between us and the Kurzicks heating up, we can't afford a drop in our numbers. I've always considered my job an important one, but now, the pressure is on like never before, and I could really use some help. What do you say? Will you head into the foothills and round up 4 recruits for me? If you have any luck, be sure to bring them back here so I can begin their training." Intermediate Dialogues :Luxon Warrior Recruit :"Battles? Blood? Glory? Sign me up!" :Luxon Ranger Recruit :"The Kurzicks hope to take gain ''sic control of our lands and take our precious jade, but we can't let that happen! I will do my duty."'' :Luxon Monk Recruit :"My mother was killed during a Kurzick raid.... I think she would be proud to know that I am helping to keep other families safe. Yes, I shall enlist immediately!" :Luxon Necromancer Recruit :"Hmm.... I bet I could find a lot more corpses on the battlefront then I would around here.... Yes, it's brilliant! Why did I not think of this before? I'll enlist." :Luxon Mesmer Recruit :"I consider it an honor to fight for my people against the Kurzicks. Where do I sign up?" :Luxon Elementalist Recruit :"I have been considering joining the army for some time. It will feel good to give something back to my people." :Luxon Assassin Recruit :"Okay, fine, I will join! Maybe now my father will stop nagging me to get a job." :Luxon Ritualist Recruit :"If the Luxon army needs recruits, then I shall join. I am not one to shirk my duty." Reward Dialogue :"Good work, ! Some might have seen this as a trivial task, but with those foul Kurzicks attacking with more and more frequency, it's important that we keep our army's numbers up." Walkthrough The recruits are scattered around the area so you'll have to search for them. The map shows the location of 8 recruits but you only need 4. Once you talk to them they will join your party list as allies and will follow you. They do seem to try to keep out of harms way. Make sure you don't lose them from sight since they tend to stop entirely once you get too far away and you'll have to go back for them. Notes *This quest is repeatable. *The easiest way to do this quest is to go south following the road as it curves east. In this way you can enlist the four westernmost recruits without too much trouble. If you take your time, you can round up all four recruits with a minimum of fighting. *If you approach the monk recruit (that's the closest one found behind Bai Paasu Reach), you will be ambushed by a group of 3-5 Kurzicks made up of a Kurzick Warrior, Kurzick Ranger, and Kurzick Assassin. From then on, your path will be beseiged by similar groups. If you recruit the monk first you can expect to encounter seven extra groups of Kurzicks. If you don't go near the monk recruit, then the Kurzicks don't appear at all, so this quest is much easier if you recruit the monk last. *Even though the recruits are shown as different professions, they are actually all Monks. * There is a similar Kurzick version of the quest. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points Category:Repeatable quests